Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Girls, like flowers, can be as dangerous as they are beautiful. 30 Drabbles featuring the girls of KHR
1. Daisy

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Daisy

 **Pairing:** -

 **Characters:** Kyoko Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari

* * *

Kyoko spun on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back. Addressing the boy who was following her, she said, "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Hibari stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just the impression I get." She tilted her head, "Is it wrong?"

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I don't know how to deal with you or the other one."

"Haru?" He gave a short nod. She hummed before asking, "Is it because we're girls? Because you seem to get along with Chrome just fine."

"You're different from her."

Kyoko thought this over for a moment before nodding her head. "I suppose we are."

There was a moment of silence before she hummed and turned back around, continuing her walk.

She heard his footsteps fall into place behind her.

The silence went on for several minutes before Hibari spoke, "We're family. I don't hate you."

"We are." There was a small smile on her face as she glanced over her shoulder, locking their gazes. "But we all have our favorites, don't we?"

* * *

 **E/n:** Hello! Welcome to this new series!

To get started I'd like to say that this series is going to be 30 chapters and every prompt is a flower. The prompt table their from is actually a table of 75 but I wasn't sure I could finish them all. I might continue on after the 30, depending on how I feel about it?

Also I'm not going to promise that every girl in the series will get in here. I'm just going to write about whoever pops into my head and if I'm being honest, there are definitely girls who inspire me more. For example, Yuni and Hana will probably pop up a lot.

Finally, this might change, but for now I'm planning on updating on Saturdays and Sundays.

That's really all I had to say for now? Hopefully we'll all enjoy this story!


	2. Petunia

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Petunia

 **Pairing:** Lal Mirch/Colonello

 **Characters:** Lal Mirch

* * *

Lal Mirch found that the hardest part about loving Colonello was the fact that she couldn't help hating him at the same time.

She understood, in a way, why he had taken over the curse for her.

The problem was that he didn't see that by doing so he had just caused her a different kind of pain.

She would never admit it to anyone, and certainly not to him, but he had been her only hesitation before the curse.

The only reason she had almost told Reborn and Luce no was because she faltered when she thought about leaving him alone, about not having him in her life anymore.

Eventually, she'd said yes despite it.

Then Colonello took the curse from her and Lal hated him to the very core of her being for it.

It wasn't just that he'd stopped her from doing something that was her responsibility, that he had stopped her from keeping a promise, but that in doing so he had left her alone.

Lal knew it was hypocritical of her to hate him for doing to her what she had been about to do to him, but Colonello had always been stronger then her when it came to relationships.

Colonello would have carried her with him, but built another life around it. He would have found comfort in his friends and made knew ones.

It wasn't as easy for her, she wouldn't be able to recover the way he would have.

And that hurt so much that she couldn't stop herself from hating him for it.

* * *

 **E/n:** Part of me thinks this might be a little OOC, but part of me things that who Lal is and who Lal was are not necessarily the same person if that makes sense?

Anyway, question! Do you guys want me to include what the meanings of the flowers are? Because thats what I use for inspiration and flowers can have a lot of different meanings.

Finally, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed! I recognized a few of your usernames and I always get giddy when I see there are people who enjoy my writing enough to read more then one of my stories!

Reviews are appreciated if you have something to say!


	3. Peony

**Ours Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Peony

 **Pairings:** Ipin/OC

 **Characters:** Ipin, Lambo

* * *

"You should stop staring at him," Lambo drawled out, tone lazy and bored.

"I'm not staring!" Ipin hissed. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red as she dragged her gaze away from the boy across the room and looked at her brother.

"You were staring," Lambo stated. He had his elbow propped up on his desk, his hand cradling his jaw as he met her eyes. "And you were being pretty obvious about it. His girlfriend isn't gonna like it very much."

She flushed hotter at his words, with shame more then embarrassment. She ducked her head. She mumbled, "I can't help that I like him, Lambo."

There was a moment before Lambo let out a soft sigh. She glanced backup at him, watching as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know." She knew that was as close to an apology as she could get from him. "But, I don't like seeing you hurt. He's got a girlfriend and, even if he didn't, he's kind of a douchebag. You could do better."

"With who exactly?" Ipin questioned. "Because I don't exactly have a line of people waiting to date me like you do."

Lambo's gaze focused on her. A small smile fluttered across his lips, "You are much too good to be sleeping around the way I do, imouto."

Her heart clenched a bit at the Japanese at the end of his sentence. When they'd first moved to Italy they had almost exclusively spoke Japanese to each other, but the longer they were there the less of it they used until the two high schoolers were rarely using it.

"Otouto," she said at last, "you shouldn't say that as though you aren't good."

"Mm." His gaze fell away from her and focused on his hand. He twisted the lightning ring on his hand.

Sensing his train of thought, she said, "You aren't the only one whose killed people, Lambo. And you do it to protect our family, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"I'm glad you don't think so."

Overhead the bell went off and people began flooding back to their seats before the teacher came in.

She wished she'd had a few more moments to say something else to her brother, but the girl sitting in front of him had already drawn him into conversation.

Ipin decided just for now, she would let him slide out of the conversation.

It would be better to confront him with Tsuna by her side, anyway.

* * *

 **E/n:** Maybe it's a little cliche to use the teenagers with the flower that means bashfulness, but I really only used the prompt as a stepping stone.

For anyone who doesn't know: imouto and otouto mean little sister and little brother respectfully. Onee-san and Onii-san would be big sister and big brother. Since Lambo and Ipin are the same age, I left them calling each other 'little sister' and 'little brother' as a sort of teasing/playful thing, but I imagine which ever one of them is older probably gloats about it a ton.

Lambo acting promiscuous is one of my favorite headcanons even though it makes me very sad. I see it as happening because he honestly is just a teenager but I am absolutely certain he has killed people by the time he's in high school when this takes place. I could see him coping with that by sleeping around, assuring himself that he can have a positive effect on a person's body.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Carnations

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Carnations

 **Pairing:** N/A

 **Characters:** Haru Miura, Chrome Dokuro

* * *

"You're amazing, Haru." Surprised, Haru's finger slipped and the needle in her hand poked into her skin. When she let out a small squeak, Chrome rose instantly to come to her side. She was frowning as she knelt in front of Haru, taking her hand in hers and looking over the dot of blood gathering on her finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you, Haru."

"It was just an accident and it barely hurts." Haru sent a reassuring smile at Chrome. "It's happened plenty of times when I was learning how to sew."

They were silent as Haru pulled a band-aid from her pocket with her free hand. Chrome snatched it from her, using her teeth to peel it open.

As Chrome peeled the tabs away, Haru murmured, "I'm not that great, Chrome."

"Of course you are," Chrome said, without a hint of hesitation. Her eyes stayed focused on Haru's finger as she wrapped it. "I could never take care of our family the way you do. I can't make homemade cakes when Tsuna misses his mother, I can't sew Lambo's school uniform back together when he ruined it for the ten millionth time, I can't get Gokudera to stop smoking when he's had too many."

"Kyoko helps me with most of that. And she's much better at it then I am," Haru interrupted. "She might not be able to do the Gokudera thing, but it's not like I'm really doing anything. I just steal them and he gets too worked up yelling at me to worry abut them anymore."

"I would never have the guts to do that," Chrome said. She twined her fingers with Haru's, looking up at the girl. "Haru, you do so much for us even though you know how horrible we can be and you do it without having any connection to us. Your family of course, but you had a choice to leave us. Kyoko is Ryohei's sister, she would have been dragged into this one way or another, but you..."

"Sticking by you guys is nothing praise worthy," Haru cut in. She squeezed Chrome's fingers. "You're all so amazing and fantastic...and sure you do horrible things, but horrible things are sometimes done for the right reasons."

Silence settled for a minute before Chrome squeezed back. "I wish you could see that your amazing and fantastic as well. Much more so then any of the rest of us."

* * *

 **E/n:** Chrome and I are co-presidents of the Haru Miura fanclub.

Carnations can be fascination so that was the prompt for this drabble!

And lastly, I'm so sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I honestly dont have an excuse I just got really caught up reading St. Berry Glee fics and couldn't tear myself away long enough to write.


	5. Violet

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Violet

 **Pairing:** Chrome/Ken, mentioned Ryohei/Hana

 **Characters:** Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

"Boss!" Tsuna's looked up at the call to find Chrome storming into his office, her hand wrapped around Mukuro's wrist as she tugged the other illusionist after her. "Send him on a mission."

"Nagi!" Mukuro objected. His voice was equal parts horrified and amazed. Chrome stood up to him a lot more now days, but it never stopped being something he was in awe of.

"He is driving me up the wall!" Chrome continued, ignoring Mukuro's protests. "He keeps trying to change everything about the wedding and Ken is letting him because he can't possibly say no to Mukuro!"

"I wouldn't have to change anything if you were planning the wedding the two of you deserve."

"I am planning the wedding I deserve!" Chrome argued. Tsuna wondered, briefly, if they would notice if he just slipped out behind them. He'd learned during Hana and Ryohei's wedding that it was better to leave a stressed out bride to her own devices then try to interfere. "It's the wedding I want! I don't want all of the glitter and jewels Hana had. I just want everything to be simple and to end the night saying Ken is my husband."

The two illusionist stared at each other.

Tsuna glanced between then before saying, "I won't send him on a mission. With the wedding so close, I can't guarantee he would be back in time to walk you down the aisle." He saw Mukuro begin to open his mouth, no doubt to say something triumphant, so he added, "But I'll send him to Japan for the week while you get everything finalized. He can stay with Maman and escort her when she flies over on Wednesday."

"That's not-" Mukuro began to object.

"Just do it, Mukuro," Chrome interrupted. "Because the next time Chikusa tells me you convinced Ken to change our flowers or table clothes or his suit, I will make sure you spend a week in the Antarctic with Kyoya and it will be the worst week of your life."

* * *

 **E/n:** So Violet's stand for simplicity.

I like the idea of Mukuro wanting Chrome and Ken to have this big fairytale wedding because he loves them so much, but Chrome just wants something simple. And it causes the two of them to be at odds since Ken is a pushover when it comes to Mukuro.


	6. Poppy

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Poppy

 **Pairings:**

 **Characters:** Haru Miura

* * *

Haru knows that sometimes her disguises are a little bit out there.

They always manage to fulfill whatever purpose they're serving, but she knows that sometimes they attract more attention then they deflect and that certain members of her family only come to her when they have no other options.

The fact of the matter, though, is that they still come to her.

They trust her to make sure the more clandestine bits of their business aren't discovered and she finds that more important then the fact that Gokudera sneers whenever she hands him a disguise or Hibari's uncontested disgust as he's pulling fabric over his head.

She finds that trust more important because she knows Gokudera and Hibari have nothing against her.

Hibari likes _her_ as much as he can be said to like anyone.

Gokudera loves her like a sister, even though their love is based off screaming matches and frustration.

They just don't like the disguises and that, she's decided, is fine as long as they keep wearing them and letting her protect them.


	7. Bluebell

**Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet**

 **Prompt:** Bluebell

 **Pairing:** Adelheid/Julie

 **Characters:** Adelheid Suzuki, Enma Kozato

* * *

"Adel...I'm so sorry."

The pity in Enma's voice made Adelheid want to hit him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Adelheid bit. She spun on her heel, ripping her gaze away from the scene in front of her. Even as she walked away, her ears rung with the sound of Julie's voice and the giggles of the unfamiliar girl he had pinned to the wall. "I knew this was going to happen eventually. He's always had a problem with loyalty."

Her chest squeezed painfully at her words.

It was certainly true she'd felt that way in the beginning. No matter how many times Julie claimed his womanizing was only because he couldn't have her, she hadn't been able to get it out of her mind.

However, she'd found herself seduced by his words and the thought hadn't occurred to her in the later months of their relationship.

"That's not true and you know it," Enma answered. He fell into step next to her and reached for her hands. Their fingers twined around each others, a familiar hold from their childhood. "You love him."

She hated the way her eyes were starting to sting with oncoming tears and the way she clung tightly to Enma's grasp instead of letting go.

She hated when Enma did this to her.

She was supposed to be the strong, put together one. She was the one who kept Enma glued together when he was shattering to pieces under the weight of his promise to avenge his family.

Yet, here they were with his hold being the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"Maybe," Adelheid admitted. "But apparently I didn't mean anything more to him then any of the other girls."

* * *

 **E/n:** Timestamp on this drabble: sometime before the Shimon arc but after Julie is possessed. It's implied in canon that Julie and Adelheid were together (or at least had feeling for each other) until Daemon Spade possessed him and then they broke it off because Adelheid didn't like the way Julie had changed. I rolled with that.

Bluebell's stand for "humility" and tbh, I was tempted to write this drabble with Bluebell just for the joke but I can't see her being humble about anything in her life. And while Adelheid isn't necessarily any different, heartbreak can humble anyone.

ALSO THE ADELHEID AND ENMA FRIENDSHIP WILL BE ETERNAL IN MY HEART.


End file.
